dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mother of Mine
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 세상에서 제일 예쁜 내 딸 / Sesangeseo Jeil Yeoppeun Nae Ttal *'Também conhecido como:' My Prettiest Daughter in the World / My Daughter is the Kindest *'Conhecido Anteriormente como:' 세상에서 제일 착한 내 딸 / Sesangeseo Jeil Chakhan Nae Ttal *'Gênero:' Drama, familiar *'Episódios:' 108 *'Canal:' KBS2 *'Período de Transmissão:' 23/03/2019 a 22/09/2019 *'Horário:' Sábado & Domingo às 19:55hs (2 episódios seguidos) *'Trilha Sonora Original:' Mother of Mine OST Sinopse Um drama sobre a história de uma mãe e suas três filhas nos dias atuais da sociedade coreana. Ele nos passa a mensagem de como anda o baixo índice de fertilidade entre as famílias, os divórcios e os problemas entre a nova geração que evitam o casamento. Park Sun Ja (Kim Hae Sook) é uma mãe comum, proprietária de um restaurante, que criou suas três filhas apesar de seu marido alcoolatra e sua sogra que só pensa em arrancar dinheiro dela e assim deixando-a sempre em dificuldades financeiras. Apesar das dificuldades ela faz o possível para dar um futuro às suas filhas para assim elas não repetirem o árduo destino dela, fazendo com que as três estudassem em universidades e conseguissem trilhar uma vida melhor. Elenco ;Família de Park Sun Ja *Kim Hae Sook como Park Sun Ja *Kim So Yun como Kang Mi Ri / Kang Seung Yun (segunda filha de Sun Ja) *Kim Ha Kyung (김하경) como Kang Mi Hye (filha mais nova de Sun Ja) *Park Geun Soo como Park Young Dal (irmão caçula de Sun Ja) *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) como Bang Jae Bum (ex namorado de Mi Hye) *Jo Sung Wook (조성욱) como Min Ho (empregado de meio período do restaurante de Sun Ja) ;Grupo HS thumb|300px *Choi Myung Gil como Jun In Sook *Hong Jong Hyun como Han Tae Joo *Myung Kye Nam como Han Jong Soo *Kang Moon Kyung (강문경) como diretor Park *Kang Sung Yun como Na Hye Mi (madrasta de Tae Joo) *Choi Jae Won como Na Do Jin (irmão de Hye Mi) *Lee Ro Woon (이로운) como Han Tae Ho (meio irmão de Tae Joo) ;Família de Kang Mi Sun *Yoo Sun como Kang Mi Sun (filha mais velha de Sun Ja) *Joo Hyun como Jung Dae Chul (sogro de Mi Sun) *Park Jung Soo como Ha Mi Ok (sogra de Mi Sun) *Lee Won Jae como Jung Jin Soo (marido Mi Sun) *Joo Ye Rim (주예림) como Jung Da Bin (filha de Mi Sun) ;Editora Stone-Wall Road *Ki Tae Young como Kim Woo Jin (CEO & editor chefe) *Han Ki Woong como Peter Park (amigo de Woo Jin) ;Departamento de Estratégia e Marketing do Grupo HS *Kim Wang Geun (김왕근) como Kim Seung Chul (líder de equipe) *Jo Young Hoon (조영훈) como Park Tae Ho (gerente assistente) *Lee Tae Yun (이태연) como Lee Min Joo (gerente assistente) *Jo Joo Won (조주원) como Park Ji Soo (empregada) *Kim Yeo Jin (김여진) como Jo Min Hye (empregada nova) ;Banco *Kim Se Dong (김세동) como Park Haeng Woon (gerente) *Joo In Young (주인영) como Seo Kyung Jin *Yang Eo Jin (양어진) como Park Min Ji *Yoon Bo Mi (윤보미) como Han Na Young ;Cameos (Rápidas Aparições) *Joo Hyun Mi (주현미) como Presidente Wang Wei (ep 1, ep 38) *Lee Sang Woo como encontro as escuras de Mi Ri (ep 1) *Go Kyu Pil como policial (ep 1) *Lee Hwang Ui como pai de Woo Jin *Lee Mi Young como farmacéutica *Lee Da Hae (이다해) como Seo Hee Jin (ex esposa de Woo Jin) *Jung Tae In (정태인) como Choi Ji Ni (ep 70, ex namorada de Young Dal) *Park Seung Tae como mãe de Jun In Sook (ep 71) Créditos de Produção *'Produtora:' GnG Production, TAKE2 *'Diretor:' Kim Jong Chang *'Roteirista:' Jo Jung Sun Audiência Verificar em: Audiencia Notas *Cada transmissão é dividida em dois episódios de 40 minutos cada com um intervalo comercial entre eles. Links Externos *Site Oficial *KBS World *HanCinema *Wikipedia Americana *Wikipedia Coreana Temporada Anterior KBS2 Próxima Temporada My Only One Sábado & Domingo às 19:55hs Love Is Beautiful, Life Is Wonderful Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2019 Categoria:2019 Categoria:KBS2 Categoria:KTDrama Categoria:KFamiliar